Fractionate and characterize plasma membranes of normal and neoplastic lymphocytes, using normal and SV40 transformed lymphoid cells as a model. Study membrane dynamics of normal and neoplastic lymphoid cells. Establish the dynamic topology of normal and SV40 transformed lymphocytes with regard to various cell surface components, using scanning and transmission electron microscopy as well as new membrane fractionation techniques such as affinity density perturbation. Investigate basic mechanisms for membrane transposition phenomena, using freeze-etching electron microscopy together with paramagnetic probes.